Girls: A Disney LGBT fanfiction
by blupretzel
Summary: In September, 16-year old Ariel came out to her Dad as a lesbian. In his disapproval, she was sent to a boarding school: Frollo's Corrective Institute for Homosexuals. Ariel is miserable at first, but eventually learns to cope, making new friends, and falling for one of her roommates. Follow the new girl through a story of drama, romance, and heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1: First Day in Hell

**Chapter 1: First Day in Hell**

Lying cozily on a bright blue and green polka-dot comforter was a dispirited young girl with piercing blue eyes and long red hair, and for the past few weeks, her life had been miserable. Last month, in September, Ariel came out to her dad as a lesbian. She was pretty confident that he would be okay with it; all her friends were. But ever since, her father started treating her...differently, not letting her hang out with her female friends, checking her texts, and insisting they meet for a family bible-reading every night. Finally, instead of letting her go back to her local public school like always, he decided to send her to one of those corrective schools where they to try to "fix" gay people. It was a boarding school founded by some incredibly homophobic guy named Claude Frollo. It was basically a prison for homos. Even its name sounded like a prison: "Frollo's Corrective Institute for Homosexuals," or, "F.C.I.H.," for short.

She had only been there for one day, and she was already dying to get out. Her bright, curly red hair was highlighted with a purple bow tying together two twists of hair pulled to the back. She was wearing a loose purple plaid shirt to match, partly tucked into her turquoise shorts, and on her feet were pair of low-top grey converse. She was assigned to a room with two other girls, who had been in the correction program last year, named Belle and Aurora. Belle had gorgeous long brown hair that was tied into a kind of messy ponytail that had a few hairs that fell out close to the sides of her head and near her roundish vintage frames, which were obviously, though Belle would not admit it, hipster glasses. she was wearing an oversized orange sweater with teacups all over it, and she was tightly tucked into a blue fleece blanket. Her knock-off toms were lying on the floor beside her as she was reading a book. Aurora's golden locks were left completely down, without a single a bobby-pin or hair-tie in place. She too, was barefoot. Her favorite color was pink, and it showed. She sported a light pink floral tank, underneath a white cardigan, and tucked into a dark reddish-pink long skirt. Ariel slipped her shoes off and looked over at Belle, never noticing how adorable she was. Still, Belle's hotness did not lighten her glum mood.

"Ugggggghhhh" Ariel bellowed, following a sigh

"..." Belle glanced over, half-smiling. "You alright there? You sound moderately distressed."

"Well...I feel like an _incredibly_ distressed fish" Ariel was bored out of her mind. She was now hanging upside down from the edge of her bed, resting her head on the floor.

"A…fish?"

"What the hell?" Aurora chimed in.

"I don't know," Ariel continued, "I feel like I'm just flipping around on dry land, and I can't go anywhere, I can barely breathe and holy fudge-knuckles it feels like Ethiopia in here...why is it so hot?

"You seriously didn't notice? Belle is sick." Aurora said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Ariel glanced ather and noticed Belle had vauge bags under her eyes, and was shivering like she had swallowed a vibrator. Still, she looked undeniably beautiful. Seeing her shake, Ariel felt awful for Belle.

"Um...do you want another blanket?" she offered

"Oh my gosh, yes, thank you."

Ariel pulled a medium sized doctor-who blanket out of the closet where she had put her stuff, and placed it onto Belle. She smiled thankfully. Suddenly, coming from the room next door, the girls could hear incredibly loud moaning. It was kind of obnoxious, really,

"Jesus, Jasmine and Meg are doing it again." Aurora said, obviously annoyed, "They're such idiots. Don't they know they're going to get caught? I mean, seriously they're never going to get out of here if they keep that up."

"Are you...Are you alright?" Ariel said, trying to comfort her, assuming there was something more than the noise that was bothering her.

"Aurora's just mad because she used to be the one making the sounds." Belle smirked. Ariel made a confused face. "Aurora and Meg used to bang." Ariel tried not to laugh as Aurora walked out of the room, after throwing a pillow at Belle's face.

"She's seems pissed. What happened between them?"

"Aurora and Megara dated for a year and a half, but then they got caught making out, and Aurora's parents got mad, so she got a decoy boyfriend, and Meg found out, and dumped her. She got together with Jasmine a week later. The whole mess got all three of them sent here.'

"Oh."

"Yeah..." Belle grabbed a tissue the bedside table and let out a loud sneeze, followed by a sigh. "So how did you end up here?"

"Nothing special...I just came out, and my dad wasn't to happy about be being gay..."

"Oh. So you didn't get caught with your girlfriend or anything? Was she upset when you left?"

"Actually...there isn't anyone I could have been caught with. I'm...kind of alone."

"Oh...I just kind of assumed..." Belle blushed

"What?" Ariel asked, smiling with curiosity

"I just assumed you had a girlfriend, ya' know, with how pretty you are and everything." Ariel's face turned almost as red as her hair, and when Belle noticed, she hid her face behind one of her purple pillows.

"It's getting kind of late. you might want to put that pillow on the other side of your head and get some rest." Ariel giggled, jumped under her comforter and tried to fall asleep. She looked over at Belle, and thought to herself:

_Maybe this place isn't the closest thing to Hell on Earth I've ever experienced._


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Meg

_**Chapter 2: Mysterious Meg**_

_When Ariel woke up, Belle and Aurora were gone. There was a note taped to the mirror on the back wall of the room that read: _

_We left for breakfast. You were busy with being asleep and stuff, so we went ahead and left. Btw, I know this is probably on your schedule or whatever, but classes start at 10:00 am, except on Sat. and Sun. (duh) We have the basic classes, like math, reading, English and science on Mon.-Thurs. On Friday we have Bible studies, and Heterosexuality Reconstruction classes. They're worse than they sound. Join us for breakfast tomorrow. It starts at 8:15 -Belle _

_There wasn't a clock in the room, so Ariel rushed to her bag in the closet and fished for her phone. it was only 8:23. There was a knock at the door. Ariel wasn't dressed, so she quickly slipped on a white t-shirt and a pair of bright blue jeans and answered the door. Standing in front of her was a fairly tall, super skinny girl with long, curly brown hair. She had brown eyes, a slender nose, and was wearing bright red lipstick. She wasn't wearing shoes, and still had her pajamas on, which were just a pair of purple shorts and pink silk top. While looking at her, Ariel didn't notice she had been standing there for about 15 seconds in silence._

_"Um...hello?" the girl said, trying to get Ariel's attention._

_"Oh! Um-Sorry! Can I help you?"_

_"Yeah, is Aurora here? I needed to talk to her."_

_"Sorry. She left for breakfast."_

_"Ugh. Okay." She started shut the door, but Ariel stopped her._

_"Hold on, are you Megara?"_

_"Are you like...physic or something?"_

_"Nooooo...Aurora was talking about you."_

_"Oh. I see" Meg began to blush_

_"Yeah. I'm gonna go join Aurora and Belle for breakfast."_

_"Breakfast started like...almost 20 minutes ago."_

_"Actually, Less than 10 minutes ago." Ariel slipped on a green headband and a pair of navy sneakers and headed out the door, trying to escape the awkwardness._

_"Wait!," Meg cried, grabbing Ariel's wrist a little too tightly. "Can I join you?"_

_"I don't know.. Aurora might-"_

_"She'll be fine. Let's go." Ariel stopped and came to a sudden realization. Megara let out some sort of hybrid cross of a giggle and a sigh. "Oh my god, you don't even know where the Cafeteria is, do you?"_

_"Um, well, no I don't but that's not what's wrong." Meg titled her head as if to say: Seriously, what are you talking about? "You're not dressed." Megara turned red with embarrassment._

_"My dorm is on the other side of this floor. I'm just going to borrow some of Aurora's clothes. She won't mind."_

_"But isn't that kind of-" Ariel was interrupted as Megara invited herself into the room. "Isn't your dorm right next to ours?" She said, pointing to the right wall of the room"_

_"What are you talking about? That's Jasmine's room."_

_"You sounded quite at home last night..." Ariel mumbled, soon regretting her words._

_"Oh shit...I'm sorry about that..." Meg slipped on a pink pullover and some denim jeans over her pj's After searching for something under the bed, she found a pair of black flip-flops and slipped them on. Ariel didn't ask how she knew where all her stuff was, or why she was borrowing it in the first place, even if her room was far away._

_Ariel and Meg Finally reached the cafeteria, and immediately saw Ariel's roommates. A girl wish long black hair parted in the middle, in a green-blue sweater dress was heading their way. Ariel sat next to them, but Meg made her way to another table. _

_"I told you you didn't have to join us 'till tomorr-Oh...hey Jasmine," Belle tried to contain her happiness that Ariel managed to show up, but shortly after had to maintain her feeling of awkwardness as well._

_"Jasmine...what are you even doing here?" Aurora said, half asleep. She was blatantly annoyed, and was too tired to be angry. Jasmine suddenly burst into tears, which managed to wake Aurora up. She put her head on the table and continued to sob, which she didn't do very often."_

_"I'm sorry, I where else to go!" Her words could barley be made out over the loud sobbing._

_"Jesus Christ, what's wrong,?" Aurora asked, shocked and confused _

_"I-I can't"_

_"Just tell me!"_

_"NO! I can't..." Aurora noticed Meg's attire. She was sitting only a couple tables away._

_"Wait, why is she wearing my clothes?! Seriously, after all the things that happened I at least expected her to develop some boundaries. I mean if she can't even stay out of my stuff, how does she expect me to-"_

_"What the hell? Just tell us what happened," Belle chimed in rudely, but with good intentions. Jasmine held in her for a moment to say:_

_"Meg dumped me..." Jasmine continued to cry helplessly._


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Be Our Guest

**Chapter 3: Don't Be Our Guest**

"What do you mean Meg dumped you? I thought you too were doing it last night,?" an Asian girl with silky, medium length black hair seemingly butted into the conversation.

"Okay, seriously, were we really that loud,?" Meg asked, tears still running down her face.

"Yes," everyone said in almost perfect sync. The black-haired girl sat down next to Meg and tried to comfort her. She noticed Ariel and shook her hand.

"I'm Mulan, by the way, Jas's friend." She turned her attention back to Jasmine "Why didn't you sit by me?"

"You never come to breakfast..."

"I do now," Mulan continued to comfort Jasmine.

"Oh, um hey," Ariel half-replied, pre-occupied with looking at all the people in the lunch room. She noticed a few couples. First, sitting at a table on the far left of the room were a group of men who she had met the night before. (The school always held a meet & greet on the first night of the school year, encouraging people to get friendly with people of the opposite sex, for reasons that need not to be explained.)

The group consisted of four guys. One was a fairly well-built guy, Hercules, who had curly light red hair, which was longer than some of the girls'. Holding his hand under the table was an Arabian boy with well-groomed black hair, Aladdin. Across from them was a couple whom she recognized as Jim and Eric. Eric had hair similar to Aladdin's, but messier. He was simply wearing a white t shirt with a red stripe across it, and a pair of blue jeans. Jim had straight brown hair that was just long enough to put in a ponytail, and he was wearing a black polo under a brown jacket, and a pair of denim shorts.

At another table was a girl with blonde hair and a head band placed around the top of her head, she was wearing a simple pink baby doll dress, and was sitting on the lap of a black-haired girl with skin so pale it looked like she hadn't been outside in months. Next to them were a couple of girls staring romantically into each others eyes. One was African American with her hair tied into a bun; she had a green fitted-tee on, and a pair of light brown pants. The other was blonde and had Barbie doll-like bangs hanging out from her ponytail, which was tied up with a blue ribbon. She wore a blue button up shirt to match, tucked into a pair of white shorts.

At the table to the right of theirs sat two very young girls, holding hands. One had long, wavy blond hair, parted in the middle. She was wearing a simple button-up light blue dress, with black Mary-Janes, and a black bow at the end of a twisted strand of hair to the side of her head. The other had shoulder-length curly strawberry-blonde hair, with a bobby pin holding her bangs back. She had on a sparkly blue tee, over a white skirt, and was wearing dark-blue flats. Ariel smiled, for it was the second cutest thing she had ever seen in her life, right below a video of two toddlers arguing violently. Mulan noticed and decided to satisfy Ariel's curiosity.

"That's Alice and Wendy, the youngest girls to ever be sent here. They're both only 13." Ariel turned her attention back to the table.

"Wow. Is this their first year,?" Ariel asked with wide eyes.

"No, they were here last year."

"How in hell do two 12-year-old girls get sent to a corrective institute?"

"I don't know; their relationship is pretty harmless. It mostly consists of holding hands and an occasional kiss on the cheek."

"It's super adorable," Belle noted, smiling towards them. Jasmine had finally stopped crying, but the thought of two people being happy started her tears back up again. Mulan offered her a hand and helped her out of her seat.

"Come on, Jas. I'll walk you to your 1st period." They both picked up their trays and stacked them on a counter in front of the large window-ish opening to an area in which middle-aged women were washing dishes. The other rest of the girls did the same and left the lunch room.

"Um...I'm sure everything will be fine in the end, Jasmine," Aurora awkwardly assured her ex-girlfriend's ex.

After Lunch, Ariel went back to grab her books, and, on her way to 1st period, as Ariel started to turn around a corner in the hallway, but quickly jumped back where she was when she saw her roommate Aurora practically eating another girls face off. After a brief glance, she had recognized the other girl as Megara. She peeked again to confirm the situation, and, just as she thought. Aurora and Meg were making out.


	4. Chapter 4: Lipstick Lesbians

**Chapter 4: Lipstick Lesbian**

Ariel nervously debated whether she should find another route to class, or confront the two girls. Although she didn't want to get involved in any drama, or have to keep any secrets, she really didn't want to be late for class, as she had been told the consequences for such a crime (during the welcome speech that the Dean, Frollo, had given): having your cell phone taken away, and 3-hour Bible studies after classes for 2 days. Ariel was a Christian, a fairly proud one, in-fact, but she assumed that "Bible-studies" was code for "reasons why being gay is wrong," so, ultimately, she decided to walk past them and hope that Aurora and Meg would be too busy trying not to swallow each other to notice her. Just as luck would have it, the two did indeed notice her, and froze in place after detaching their lips from one-another. Ariel, whose cover had also been blown, stopped as well.

"Shit," Meg mumbled.

"Look, can we just _please_ pretend this never happened?," Aurora pleaded to Ariel.

"With pleasure," Ariel casually stated, trying to move forward to her class.

"No, you have to swear you won't tell," Meg grabbed her wrist. Ariel hoped she wouldn't be making a habit out of that.

"I promise."

"You have to swear."

"Whatever, I swear." Ariel started to continue down the hallway but turned around when she couldn't help but wonder something, no matter how nosy the question she was about to ask would be.

"Is this why you and Jasmine broke up?" Both girls remained silent for several moments.

"It's really none of your business," Megara finally uttered.

"I'll take that as a yes. Why are you guys so scared anyways?" Both Aurora and Meg's faces were dripping with worry, but Aurora's face had a hint of that _Ariel, you're such a stupid moron face _that she had made the night before.

"Not only have we been sneaking around behind someone's back, but if two girls even get caught holding hands they have to take H.R. classes for a week."

"Heterosexuality Reconstruction classes," Meg awkwardly translated

"Yeah, I know. Look, I won't tell, but I'm going to be late. Can we discuss this later at lunch or something?" Aurora gave her that _you're such an idiot, can't you see what's right in front of you _look again.

"Are you crazy? If me and Meg are seen together at lunch, they'll know something's up.

"Fine, I'll talk to _Aurora _at lunch"

"No way, Belle is going to want to sit with us, and she's super nosy." Disagreements went on for another 30 seconds or so, but they finally decided to meet later after classes.

Ariel finally reached her class, and was fortunately a minute early. She sat next to Aladdin, who had a red beanie loosely fitted on to his head. He was wearing A purple t-shirt with white pants, and light brown lace-up boots. There were people of all ages in the class, due to varying numbers within each age group. Some of the desks were filled with people she recognized from breakfast, and after roll-call, she had learned all her classmates' names, with the exception of a few students who were not present. The African-American girl's name was Tiana, and her blonde girlfriend, Cinderella, was staring at her longingly across the room. She was sitting in between Alice and Wendy, whom were passing notes through her whilst the teacher wasn't looking.

First period Science began, and 5 minutes into the lesson, a girl with a messy, long, straight red hair came rushing in and sat down in the empty seat next to Ariel. She had an excuse note with her, so she wasn't punished. The girl wore interesting clothes, like the kind most girls only wear in photos. For starters, she had a flower crown of pink roses and white daisies on her head, which suited her doll-like face tremendously well. To match, she wore an adorable long pink sweater white a huge white heart in the middle, and underneath, a pair of grey leggings, and some rainbow high-top sneakers.

After class was over, Ariel felt compelled to introduce herself to the interesting girl. Ariel went out into the hallway after the bell rang, and saw her talking to a slim brunette girl with her hair tied up into a messy bun that left parts of her hair hanging out, wearing a long, casual yellow dress, and a jean jacket over it.

"Hey, I'm Ariel. Um...I love your outfit, by the way." Both girls looked over in Ariel's direction, and the red-headed one gave her a warm smile and introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Giselle, and this is my friend Jane,"

"Ahem," Jane muttered something to Giselle, causing her to form an annoyed facial expression.

"I'm sorry this is my _girlfriend, _Jane." Jane's face was very different from Giselle's. Jane looked much older, like she was in her twenties, while her girlfriend had one of those ageless faces where you couldn't really tell what age she was. It looked like she could be anywhere from 12 to 24 years old. They eventually paused long enough for Giselle to ask:

"So, are you taking anyone to the Homecoming Dance?" Ariel hadn't heard anything about a dance. Then again, this was only her second day at F.I.F.H.

"Well...maybe, but I' guessing I can't take a girl."

"Technically, no, you can't _take _a girl, but that doesn't mean you can't _go with _a girl."

"What do you mean?"

"Most people bring decoy dates," Meg explained. "They find someone to enter the event with, and get couple tickets with and whatnot, but they usually don't spend much time with them at the actual event." Ariel knew exactly who she wanted to go with, but the thought of even asking Belle nearly sent her into _hot-jock-merely-glances-at-nerdy-girl-and-nerdy-girl-totally-freaks-out-because-she's-way-beyond-awkward_ mode.

Ariel talked to Giselle and Jane for a few minutes, and continued to discuss the topic of the Homecoming Dance, which Ariel was surprised the staff had even allowed to be arranged, because of the whole "dancing leads to sex" thing. After classes, she made her way to the library which was a few hallways over, to have a slightly unimportant meeting with Aurora, but when she reached the hallway that the library was in, she saw something that nearly made her drop her books. There was a message on the wall in black spray paint that simply said:

_Love is not a choice. Fuck this school._


	5. Chapter 5: A Message From Satan

**Chapter 5: A Message from Satan**

Ariel stood in front of the controversial message, debating whether she should act like nothing ever happened, (as she did with most dramatic events in her life that, in her opinion, needn't involve her in the first place) or to let someone know. As she argued with herself on the topic of what or what not to do, Aurora burst through the library doors; she was looking for Ariel. She saw her across the hall, and it didn't take long for her to notice what she was looking at. Ariel took quite some time to notice Aurora standing next to her, until she began to speak.

"So who do you think-"

Due to Ariel being easily startled, she screamed in the middle of Aurora's sentence. Her blood-curdling scream caused several students and staff members, including the librarian, to flock to the scene, as well as calling Aurora to almost fall over in a sort-or mirrored shock.

No one asked why Ariel screamed; they simply assumed that it was caused by the shocking message on the wall. In fact, some of the teachers even said they were surprised she didn't faint. Aurora decided not to inform them of the situation. The adults began questioning a ton of students, including Meg, Aladdin, and another girl whom had fairly thick, wavy black hair, thick-ish eyebrows, caramel skin, and fierce green eyes that looked as if she had seen more than any man or woman could bear. Her name was apparently Esmeralda, as Ariel had discovered when someone was trying to get her attention from across the room. She wore a loosely-fitting white blouse, a green scarf, and a pair of deep purple skinny jeans. She was approached by Meg, which caused her to smile as the two shared a hug. Whilst the two apparent friends proceeded to talk about their summer and what they'd been up to, Ariel could hear whispers and under-breath conversations about just who the culprit might be.

"I just know it was Esmeralda. She's always doing stupid stuff like this," a female voice uttered, somewhere amongst the clustered groups.

"No," another voice interjected, "she can be pretty careless, but she's not an idiot." People continued to debate on the topic of whom was or wasn't responsible for the message, when suddenly, Ariel heard a familiar voice coming from behind her.

"I personally think it's that bitch, Ariel. I have a feeling she's up to no good." It was Belle, fortunately speaking in an utterly sarcastic tone of voice. Ariel smiled at her, and playfully responded:

"Yeah, she acts all cute and innocent, but I heard she got caught like 3 times shoplifting toothbrushes." Belle laughed at Ariel's awkward remark, thinking it was undeniably adorable, but all Ariel could think was: _Wow, she probably thinks I'm mentally challenged or something. _

After all the suspected students were questioned, and the witnesses, Ariel and Aurora, were asked if they saw anything suspicious before seeing the phrase on the wall, everyone headed back to their rooms, except Aurora and Ariel, who held their put-off meeting in the janitor's closet, as planned.

"So what's the deal anyways," Ariel immediately stated upon entering the closet, "How long have you guys been doing this?"

"About a month or two maybe. It started over the summer." Aurora looked around the closet, trying to avoid making eye contact."

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Jesus, okay...mom."

"What happened?"

"I don't know!" Ariel gave her a look that said: _Tell me the truth, you lying little shit_, which pushed Aurora to tell the whole story:

"I was sitting at home, watching TV., and someone knocked on my door. It was Meg. She was covered in water, since it was pouring rain outside," she laughed a little and continued telling the story, "she looked around, and I guess she noticed my parents weren't home, so she grabbed me and…kissed me, which led to...other stuff," her eyes wandered off from Ariel yet again, wearing a sheepish expression. Ariel put her hand on Aurora's shoulder.

"So, I'm guessing you've had enough of being in the closet. What are you gonna do, you know, now that Jasmine and Meg are broken up?"

"I don't know...I'm so confused. Maybe I should wait."

"It's kind of to late for that, don't you think?" Aurora gave Ariel her signature look, but eventually agreed that it was indeed too late for her to be respectful on Meg and Jasmine's once lively relationship.

"You're right. I should go for it...or continue it...Either way, I want to be with her." Aurora opened the door, and ran down the hallway toward Meg's dorm. Ariel smiled and headed to library. She ended up checking out a few fantasy books and then headed back to her room. She saw Belle who had her hair neatly curled. She was half dressed, trying to unstick a zipper on the back of a fitted yellow strapless dress. Belle turned around, exhausted, and noticed Ariel.

"Thank god! Could you help me?" Ariel proceeded to tug at the zipper and eventually managed to get it to budge.

"Isn't that dress a little too fancy for..." Ariel pulled out her phone from her pocket and checked the time, "4:30 pm?" Belle giggled and turned toward Ariel again. She looked positively stunning. She was wearing a light amount of makeup, though she didn't really need any in the first place. Her eyes were coated in a soft pink color, as were her lips. The rest of her face was bare, and looked flawless as usual.

"I have a speech today. I had to right a paper on how I came to know God, and we're supposed to dress up," Belle said, checking her makeup.

"Oh, and what did you write in it?" With these simple words, a grim look began to cover Belle's glowing face. She began to read the essay it was three pages, and consisted of stories of her mother and father always showing her God's love, which confused Ariel.

"What's wrong? That doesn't seem so bad." As Aurora did in the closet earlier, Belle avoided making eye contact.

"That isn't my real story." She sighed, and sat down on the bottom bunk, under Aurora's bed. "When I was three years old, I was abused by my dad." Ariel, trying to be sympathetic, sat down next to Belle and put her arm around her.

"I tried to tell my mom, but she didn't believe me. She thought 'Daddy hit me!' really meant 'I did something wrong so Daddy rightfully disciplined me.' He didn't stop until I was seven when my mom opened the door on him hitting me. They got a divorce, and even though i was glad I wasn't going to be hit anymore, I was worried. After all that, I didn't really believe in God anymore, until one day, I met this boy. His name was Adam. He was my best friend, and the first person I came out to." Belle managed to let out a small smile.

"When I was ten years old, I remember we were on the swing set. I asked him if he would still be my friend if I liked girls too. I remember him nodding and making me feel like someone cared about me." Belle looked down at her hands, her smile fading. "But...you see why I couldn't share that story, right?"

"Yeah, they whole gay thing-Wait, 'too'?"

"Yeah, I'm bi. Anyways, that and I don't really like to talk about being abused. It's embarrassing."

"Really? I thought it was pretty brave."

Belle smiled and kissed Ariel on the cheek, leaving a light pink mark on her. As Belle headed out the door to give her speech, Ariel looked in the mirror at the lipstick mark, feeling oddly proud of it. She let out a huge sigh of joy, and couldn't help but think: _Things are getting better day by day in this netherworld of homophobia._


End file.
